Broken Youth
by Miharu Kazuhime
Summary: Haruno Sakura harus tinggal serumah dengan seorang mantan pecandu narkoba atas keinginan ibu orang itu. Dia tidak tahu bahwa itulah takdir yang ditentukan Tuhan untuknya, yang akan mengubah hidupnya, dan hidup "si pengguna" itu. From a novel Satria November. /Multichap/diksi ringan/warning inside/read and review please/


MIHARU KAZUHIME™ PROUDLY PRESENT

"BROKEN YOUTH"

©2013

A Fanfiction Written by : Miharu Kazuhime™

Disclaimer : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Starring : Sakura H. & Sasukeke U.

Warning : OOC, Alternate Universe, typo, multichapter, from a novel Satria November, don't be SILENT READERS, kalau mau mengkopipaste harap izin dan mencantumkan link-source.

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Rated : T

Summary :

Haruno Sakura harus tinggal serumah dengan seorang mantan pecandu narkoba atas desakan ibu si pengguna itu. Walaupun keluarganya menerima, Sakura tentu saja menolak, tapi dia tidak bisa. Dia tidak tahu bahwa itulah takdir yang ditentukan Tuhan untuknya, yang akan mengubah hidupnya, dan hidup "si pengguna" itu.

"Broken Youth"

Chapter 1: Stranger

.

.

.

Kediaman Haruno yang terletak di tengah kota Ikebukuro cukup sepi. Rumah bergaya sedikit klasik disominasi nuansa cokelat itu hanya ditinggali tiga orang. Hari ini hari Minggu, siang yang cukup panas.

"Tok tok tok."

Hening.

"Tok tok tok." Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Tok tok tok."

"Sakuraaaaaa!"

Lalu pintu itupun akhirnya terbuka.

"Apa sih, Kak?" Seorang gadis membuka pintu dengan wajah kesal. Rambutnya yang berwarna pink terlihat basah.

"Kamu lagi ngapain, sih? Diketok dari tadi nggak dibukain." Seorang pemuda yang tampaknya lebih tua dari si gadis bersungut-sungut. Tangannya mengacak-acak helaian rambut merahnya.

"Ya ada apa?" Si gadis bernama Sakura tadi bersender di kusen pintu kamarnya.

"Kamu sama aku disuruh Mamah beresin kamar tamu." Kata si pemuda.

Sakura mendecak, "Ck. Baru juga mandiii..."

"Sasori! Cepetan!" Terdengar suara dari lantai dasar.

"Iya, Mah! Sakura nih, lama!" Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasori tadi menyahut sambil melirik Sakura yang hanya manyun. "Udah buruan turun, dimarahin Mamah loh!" Sasori pun turun tangga. Sakura menutup pintu kamarnya dengan malas dan mengekor Sasori menuju lantai dasar.

.

.

.

"Kak, mau ada tamu, ya?"

Sasori menghentikan kegiatannya membersihkan meja di ruangan empat kali empat itu sebentar, lalu berpaling pada adiknya. "Kamu nggak tahu?"

Sakura hanya menggeleng.

Sasori menghela nafas. "Kukira kamu udah tahu dari Mamah. Ternyata baru aku yang dikasih tahu ya, khukhukhu," bukannya menjawab Sasori malah terkekeh. Sakura melayangkan deathglare pada kakaknya.

"Ehm, oke, oke. Jadi gini. Malem ini rumah kita mau kedatangan tamu. Anaknya temen deketnya Mamah. Dia mau tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu." Jelas Sasori. Sakura ber'oh' ria.

"Cewek?"

Sasori menggeleng. "Cowok."

"Heh?" Sakura membulatkan mata hijaunya, alisnya terangkat.

"Kenapa, sih?"

"Kenapa harus cowok, sih?"

Sasori terkekeh. "Kali aja cakeeeep..." ujarnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut pink adiknya yang segera ditebas dengan risih.

"Kalo cewek kan lumayan buat temen main, jadinya ngga harus sama Kakak!" kata Sakura sadis, membuat Sasori manyun.

"Tega kamu. Kurang apa sih Kakak. Cakep, ganteng, baik, perhatian lagi sama adiknya. Aku ini kakak terbaikmu di seluruh dunia..." kata Sasori sambil memukul dadanya. Sakura melihatnya dengan pandangan ingin muntah.

"Ya iyalah, kakakku juga cuma kamu. Udahlah, beres-beres dulu!" Sakura melanjutkan memasang seprei pada bed ukuran queensize itu.

"Eh, Kak, kenapa dia mau tinggal disini?" tanya Sakura lagi, rupanya masih penasaran.

"Yeee kepooo... " Sasori tertawa kecil tanpa menoleh.

Sakura memberengut kesal. "Kakak!"

"Iya iyaaa," Sasori tertawa melihat adiknya kesal. Sudah menjadi hobinya selama bertahun-tahun untuk membuat adiknya kesal, bahkan sampai menangis. Tapi bukan berarti Sasori tidak menyayangi Sakura. Justru Sasori sangat menyayanginya lebih dari apapun di dunia ini, karena Sasori sejak dulu memang ingin punya seorang adik perempuan. Saat usianya dua tahun, ibunya mengandung Sakura, selisih usia mereka sekitar tiga tahun. Sasori 20 tahun, dan Sakura sekarang 17 tahun.

"Jadi ibunya Sasuke itu pengen anaknya mandiri, selain itu Tante Mikoto juga mau pergi keluar negeri untuk sementara waktu dan dia mempercayakan Sasuke ke Mamah. Tante Mikoto juga pengen Sasuke diawasin sama Mamah yang sahabatnya Tante Mikoto, selama Tante Mikoto diluar negeri. Soalnya Sasuke itu mantan pengguna.." Jelas Sasori luas (panjang x lebar = luas).

Sakura mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Jadi namanya Sasuke... eh, mantan pengguna? Pengguna apa? BB? Android?"

Sasori menggeleng. "Narkotika."

Sakura seketika berhenti dari kegiatannya. Memasang wajah datar lalu memandang Sasori. "Nar—kotika?"

Sasori mengangguk. "Hn."

Saat itu juga Sakura tersentak, wajahnya terlihat terkejut dan takut. "NARKOTIKA?! Hiroi!"

"Sante loh." Sasori mengangkat tangannya. "Dia udah keluar rehab kok."

"Tetep aja judulnya Pecandu Narkoba!" Sakura bersikeras. Tangannya diletakkan menyilang di depan dada. "Usianya? Pasti udah tua, yaaah 25-an kan?"

Sasori memutar matanya imajinatif lalu menghela nafas. "Tadinya aku juga kaget dan menolak. Tapi kata Mamah, apa salahnya dicoba. Ini juga permintaan sahabat baik Mamah, Sakura. Nggak enak kalo kita menolak.

"Lagipula, kalo seseorang melakukan suatu kesalahan dalam hidupnya, bukan berarti dia nggak bisa dimaafkan dan selalu salah, kan? Sakura, manusia punya kemampuan untuk memperbaiki diri." Sasori tersenyum hangat pada adiknya itu. "Apa salahnya memberikan orang lain kesempatan? Jadi sekarang cepet selesaikan ini dan kita makan siang." Sasori meletakkan tempat sampah bersih di sudut kamar. Sakura hanya terdiam, dalam hati dia masih tidak terima.

.

.

.

Sakura gegulingan di tempat tidurnya. Perasaannya tidak nyaman. Masih diingatnya percakapan dengan kakaknya tadi siang. Sakura melirik jam dinding di kamar bernuansa pink itu, pukul tujuh malam. 'Mereka mau dateng jam berapa, ya?'

Gadis itu mengambil sebuah laptop berwarna putih bermerk 'BANANA' yang tergeletak di meja belajarnya. Dibawanya laptop itu ke bed-nya dan dia membuka sebuah jejaring sosial. Twitter.

**New Tweet**

**Haruno Sakura cherry**

**Apa yang kalian lakukan kalo dihadepin sama seorang pengguna narkoba? -_-**

**Yamanaka Ino inocantik**

**Lari, RT cherry Apa yang kalian lakukan kalo dihadepin sama seorang pengguna narkoba? -_-**

**Ten Ten tententen**

**Digiring ke panti rehab RT " cherry Apa yang kalian lakukan kalo dihadepin sama seorang"**

**Uzumaki Naruto kyuubiramen**

**Diajak makan mi ramen hehehe RT " cherry Apa yang kalian lakukan kalo dihadepin sama"**

**Hyuuga Hinata hinataaw**

**Siapa Ra? RT " cherry Apa yang kalian lakukan kalo dihadepin sama seorang pengguna narkoba? -_-"**

**Haruno Sakura cherry inocantik tententen kyuubiramen seriuuuus :3**

**Haruno Sakura cherry hinataaw ada deh, seseorang T^T**

**Yamanaka Ino inocantik cherry tententen kyuubiramen hinataaw iyaa siapa sih? #kepo**

**Sakura Haruno cherry inocantik tententen kyuubiramen hinataaw besok deh aku ceritain di kelaaaas;)**

Sakura me-logoff twitternya. Tidak membantu. Mau memikirkan bagaimanapun tetap tidak akan membantu. Mau menolak juga tidak mungkin. Sakura hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Tok tok."

"Siapa?"

"Sasori."

"Buka aja, Kak."

Sasori membuka pintu kamar Sakura. "Lagi ngapain? Tamunya udah dateng tuh, ganti baju terus ikut Kakak ke bawah."

Sakura menghela nafas lagi. 'Akhirnya dateng.'

"Kakak duluan aja, ntar aku nyusul ke bawah." Sasori mengangguk lalu menutup pintu. Sakura bangkit dan menuju lemarinya, mencari baju yang kira-kira cocok. Diambilnya sebuah rok selutut berwarna krem dan sebuah kaos lengan panjang warna cokelat bergaris putih dengan aksen pita kecil. Rambutnya hanya ia sisir seadanya, lalu segera turun ke bawah.

.

.

"Syukurlah kalau selama disana Sasuke baik-baik saja..." terdengar suara Tsunade, ibu Sakura di ruang tamu.

"Iya, padahal saya sudah senang sekali akan serumah lagi dengan Sasuke, tapi karena tuntutan pekerjaan saya harus keluar negeri sementara waktu.." kata Mikoto.

Sasori yang duduk tak jauh dari ibunya melihat Sakura turun dari tangga. "Mah, itu Sakura."

"Oh, Sakura, sini nak." Sakura menurut disuruh ibunya duduk di salah satu sofa—berseberangan dengan seorang pemuda sepantaran dirinya, duduk menunduk. Rambutnya yang berwarna kebiruan dan agak panjang dan mencuat di bagian belakangnya menampilkan kesan misterius dan mengerikan, setidaknya itu yang ditangkap mata Sakura.

"Mikoto, ini anak bungsuku, Haruno Sakura. Dia adik Haruno Sasori." Tsunade tersenyum, Sakura mengangguk sopan pada Mikoto.

"Wah, jadi ini putri cantik yang sering kamu ceritakan, Tsunade? Memang benar-benar cantik ya, manis sekali.." Mikoto tersenyum lembut pada Sakura, membuat pipi Sakura memerah.

"Luarnya aja cewek, dalemnya cowok." Gumam Sasori yang duduk di samping Sakura. Mendengar itu Sakura dengan sadisnya menginjak kaki Sasori hingga pemuda itu meringis kecil.

"Nah, Sakura-chan. Perkenalkan ini Sasuke. Sasuke, ayo sapa teman barumu," kata Mikoto lembut sambil memandang Sasuke di sampingnya.

Perlahan pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya, dan tanpa mengatakan apapun, dia hanya melihat Sakura sekilas, lalu menunduk lagi.

"Ah—maaf ya, Sakura-chan, Sasuke memang sedikit agak tertutup pada orang baru.." Mikoto tersenyum malu.

"Nggak apa-apa Tante, saya bisa maklum kok," akhirnya Sakura bersuara juga.

Sakura masih memandangi pemuda di hadapannya diam-diam. 'Apa dia nggak capek nunduk mulu?' batinnya. Tadi sempat dilihatnya wajah pemuda itu—pucat, seperti orang penyakitan. Kulitnya juga pucat. Tubuhnya jangkung kurus, terlalu kurus malah. Apalagi dia hanya mengenakan celana jins hitam dan kaos abu-abu yang ditumpangi kemeja warna hitam bergaris. 'Lumayan, sih.' Kata Sakura dalam hati. 'Eh apa sih, Sakura!' Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan wajahnya.

"Sakura? Kamu nggak apa-apa?" terdengar suara Sasori. Gadis itu segera menoleh, semua mata memandangnya—kecuali Sasuke.

"Ah—iie. Hehehe.." Sakura hanya bisa nyengir.

"Nah Mikoto, Sasuke, kalian belum makan malam, kan? Ayo sekarang kita makan, saya sudah siapkan makanan, loh.." Tsunade bangkit, diikuti kedua putranya.

Mikoto juga bangkit, "Wah maaf sekali, Tsunade. Saya harus kembali ke kantor menyelesaikan administrasi untuk keberangkatan saya besok. Kalau berkenan saya langsung pamit undur diri saja.."

"Wah sayang sekali, ya. Ya sudah nggak apa-apa, Mikoto."

Mikoto memandang Sasuke yang berdiri diam di sampingnya. "Sasuke, mulai hari ini kamu tinggal disini sama keluarga Tante Tsunade, ya. Maafin Mamah karena harus pergi, tapi Mamah nggak lama, kok. Mamah pasti balik ke Ikebukuro." Sasuke hanya diam.

Mikoto beralih pada Tsunade, "Tsunade, saya sangat berterimakasih karena mau menampung Sasuke disini, kalau ada apa-apa kabari saya saja. Kalau Sasuke bandel, tegur saja. Dia memang agak keras, jadi kamu harus sedikit lebih sabar lagi, ya. Kamu memang sahabatku.." lalu mereka berdua berpelukan.

"Iya, tenang saja. Kami pasti akan menjaga Sasuke-kun baik-baik, kok. Sasuke-kun pasti akan segera merindukanmu, jadi jangan lama-lama," Tsunade melepas pelukannya.

Mikoto mengangguk, beralih lagi pada Sasuke, "Jangan nakal, jangan bandel. Hormati Tante Tsunade dan keluarganya. Mamah pasti segera kembali." Mikoto memeluk putranya, lalu melepasnya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk. "Hati-hati, Mah."

Sakura terkesiap. Baru pertama kali dia dengan suara pemuda itu. Baritone.

Sakura, Sasori dan Tsunade melambaikan tangan pada mobil Mikoto yang melaju, meninggalkan kediaman Haruno. Tinggallah Sasuke.

Tsunade berpaling pada Sasuke, "Nah, Sasuke-kun, ayo masuk dan kita makan malam!" wanita paruh baya yang masih cantik itu mendahului mereka bertiga sambil bersenandung. Sasori menutup pintu, lalu berjalan kearah Sasuke. "Nah, selamat datang. Anggap aja di rumah sendiri!" Sasori menepuk bahu Sasuke lalu berlalu, menuju ruang makan. Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Kini di ruang tamu tinggallah Sasuke dan Sakura berdiri. Awkward moment.

"A—ayo ke ruang makan." Kata Sakura gugup. Dipikirnya Sasuke paling tidak akan mengangguk atau tersenyum. Tapi Sakura salah. Jangankan mengangguk, melihat Sakura saja sepertinya tidak, dan pemuda itu langsung melaluinya menuju ruang makan, meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di ruang tamu.

"Sombongnyaaa..." gumam Sakura kesal, kesal sekali. 'Udah dibaikin, malah sombong. Huh!'

.

.

.

Ruang makan hening sekali, hanya ada suara dentingan piring dengan sendok atau suara kerupuk yang dimakan. Sesekali Tsunade bercerita tentang keluarga mereka atau menanyakan sesuatu pada Sasuke, yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan atau gelengan. Sakura menghela nafas.

Selesai makan malam, Tsunade menuju dapur untuk mencuci piring.

"Sakura bantu ya, Mah?"

"Nggak usah. Mending kamu anter Sasuke-kun biar tahu kamarnya.." kata Tsunade sambil memakai sarung tangan karet berwarna pink.

"Kan udah ada Kak Sasori—"

"Pergi dulu ya, Mah! Yo Sakura, Sasuke." Sasori tersenyum melewati Sakura sambil membawa kunci mobil.

"Eh, Kak, mau kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Kepo. Urusan cowok. Bye bye!" Sasori mengacak rambut pink Sakura, membuat Sakura bersungut-sungut. Sasuke hanya berdiri diam, tak jauh dari mereka. "Tunjukkin kamar Sasuke, sana!" seru Sasori sebelum akhirnya keluar rumah.

"Tuh kan, Saku. Sasori pergi, jadi kamu aja yang anter Sasuke-kun ke kamar."

Sakura menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya berpaling pada Sasuke dan berkata, "Ayo ikut aku."

.

.

Sasuke mengekor Sakura yang berjalan lebih dulu di depan. Sakura sesekali melirik ke belakang, takutnya pemuda itu nyasar di rumah ini karena nunduk terus. Kamar tamu ada di lantai dasar, berseberangan dnegan kamar utama. Cukup jauh dari ruang makan. Sedangkan kamar Sakura dan Sasori di lantai dua.

Sampai di sebuah ruangan berdaun pintu cokelat tua mengkilap, Sakura berhenti. "Ini kamarmu. Barang-barangnya cukup lengkap, kok. Anggap aja rumah sendiri, ya. Kalau ada apa-apa bilang kami aja.." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke diam sebentar memandangi pintu yang masih tertutup itu.

"Ano.. ya udah sih. Aku pergi dulu, kamarku dan Kak Sasori di lantai dua. Oyasumi.." Sakura berbalik dan mengambil langkah saat didengarnya Sasuke bergumam.

"Hn. Arigatou." Lalu pemuda itu membuka pintunya, masuk, lalu menutupnya lagi dengan tidak terhormat.

Sakura kaku di depan pintu, wajahnya sweatdrop. "Seenggaknya masih kenal kata terimakasih, lah." Lalu dia berlalu dan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Kehidupan Haruno Sakura dengan orang asing di rumahnya baru saja akan dimulai.

To Be Continued

Author's Note:

Yomaaan, bikin multichap lagi nih hehe :v akhir-akhir ini lagi banyak ide buat bikin multichap tapi pengennya langsung jadi gitu loh, ngga perlu repot-repot nulis *dikeroyok readers*

Kazu suka banget sama cerita ini dan Kazu berusaha bikin cerita ini dengan versiku sendiri, mungkin diantara readers ada yang pernah baca novelnya?

Novelnya bagus banget loh, ciyus, Kazu suka banget novelnya, asik aja gitu tentang narkoba haha.

Yosh, masih belum ada gambaran akan sampai chapter berapa tamatnya, tapi let it flow ajalah~

Baiklah, bagi kalian para readers Kazu sangat mengharapkan kripik dan cemilan (?) eh kritik dan saran yang dibuka melalui kotak review! So don't be a silent readers cause I hate it -_-

Bye bye see you next chapter!

Fighting!


End file.
